Fireshear
| size = Large city | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertype = | government = Merchant council | languages = | races = | religion = | currency = | reckoning = DR | population1 = 15,000 | popyear1 = 1366 | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | imports = Food and other goods | exports = Copper, silver | alignment = | allegiance = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes }} Fireshear was a mining city in the Frozenfar in northwest Faerûn, on the coast west of the Iceflow river at the southern terminus of the Ten Trail. The remote outpost was comprised of buildings dug out of the rock and made of stone. They resembled igloos, which allowed them to tolerate the bitter winds and heavy snows on the coast without collapse. Many of the homes had deep cellars for storage of food for the harsh and isolating winters. The city sat above cliffs carved with ramps that allowed access to a shallow bay. However, from the late fall through early summer, the city's stone docks were unusable as the bay froze over, a time the locals referred to as lock-in. The city was dependent on imports of food and most necessities. Geography The city's location was chosen because of the rich copper and silver veins in the area that were exposed by a violent event, sometimes thought to be a volcanic eruption but in fact was a cataclysmic meteor impact in the distant past. The mines were located in a rift that ended in the remnants of the impact crater. The walls of the bowl crater were blackened by fire, giving rise the city's name. Government The large city was ruled by a triumvirate made up of the heads of the three founding merchant houses. As of the late 1480s DR, the members and the companies they represented were Tharkus Gromm, shield dwarf leader of Hammaver House (based in Mirabar), Darva, dragonborn leader of the Silver Triangle (based in Neverwinter), and Zalaron Daska, a Tethyrian human leader of the Delvers of Brokenstone (based in Waterdeep). These merchants were responsible for the hiring of adventurers when patrols or information were needed. They served until they resigned or died. The triumvirate members were known to be accepting of bribes. The city's emblem was a crossed blade, pick, and shovel underneath an orange flame, on an ice-blue field. Inhabitants The city's miners were hired from the Sword Coast populace, and shipped into the city along with other workers such as healers. Miners were paid 100 gold pieces per month as of 1366 DR. Defense Fireshear's miners made up the military, which numbered 10,000. Attacks from bears, crag cats, and orcs happened occasionally, and when the city kept sheep as an extra food source, this would attract wolves. Privateer shipping was hired in from Waterdeep in order to protect ships going to and coming from Fireshear from the threat of pirates, which were often suspected of being based in Luskan. Notable locations Fireshear had no inns. Accommodation could be had in the single guesthouse and a few rooming houses. Guests were watched closely. There were many banks in Fireshear, owing to the reduction in crime that was the result of keeping most of the city's coin locked away. Restaurants * Leaping Leucrotta (near the docks) * Green Garden (near the northernmost corner of the walls) Taverns * Singing Manticore * Drunken Dwarf Streets and roads * Makepeace Street: A road in Fireshear where the Singing Manticore was located. History In the late 1480s or early 1490s DR, a greatship full of frost giant raiders from Svardborg attacked the town. Appendix Gallery skt03-thenorth (2).jpg|''Map of Fireshear and the surrounding area.'' Appearances ;Adventures: * Storm King's Thunder ;Sourcebooks: * Volo's Guide to the North * ''Waterdeep and the North References Category:Large cities Category:Settlements Category:Exports copper Category:Exports silver Category:Imports food and drink Category:Locations on the Ten Trail Category:Locations in the Fireshear Vale Category:Locations in the Cold Run Category:Locations in the Frozenfar Category:Locations in Northwest Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations